Twist of Fate
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen have been dating for nearly a year and things couldn't be better. However, when Felicity finds out she's pregnant with Oliver's baby, the world as she knows it is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Twist of Fate**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Hey, guys! Yeah, I've been putting this off for a while, mainly because I wanted to be sure I did it right. It's an AU and the summary is this: Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen have been dating for nearly a year and things couldn't be better. However, when Felicity finds out she's pregnant with Oliver's child, the world as she knows it is turned upside down.**_

 _ **No spoilers, just take it as written. Hopefully, this will be as good written out as it was in my head.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **F** elicity couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. Hell, she didn't _want_ to believe what she was seeing. And yet the results were as clear as day: it was blue. She was pregnant. She and Oliver had talked about having children, but not this soon. No, she figured that would be after they were married. They had only been dating nearly a year and in that time, they had been careful.

 _How could this have happened? When did our plan backfire?_

Before she could figure that out, a knock on the bathroom door startled her out of her reverie. "Who is it?"

"It's Thea."

At the sound of Oliver's sister's voice, Felicity let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to face Oliver. Not yet. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened the door and met Thea's gaze. The younger woman eyed her curiously.

"Are you okay, Felicity? You seem nervous."

"Actually, Thea, I'm not okay," the blonde replied, knowing that she couldn't lie. "But, before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell Oliver. I know that you don't keep secrets from him, but I don't want him to know until the right time."

"Okay, I won't tell him, hard as it's going to be," said Thea. "Now, what's going on?"

Felicity bit her lip and showed her what she was holding. "I'm pregnant, Thea."

Thea looked at the pregnancy test and smiled. "Oh my God, that's great! I'm going to be an aunt!" She saw that Felicity wasn't smiling. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be over the moon about this."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm definitely happy," said Felicity. "And I know that my mom is going to be excited about having a grandchild to spoil." She sighed. "The thing is, I thought that Oliver and I would be married first and _then_ have a child."

"So, when are you going to tell Ollie about this?"

Felicity shook her head. "That's just it, I don't know. Hell, I don't even know how this happened. We've always used protection."

"Well, I hope you tell him soon," said Thea. "This is his baby as well as yours." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ollie loves you, Felicity, and he's going to be thrilled to know that he's going to be a father."

Felicity said nothing, just listened to Thea as she spoke. Her attention then shifted to the pregnancy test again. While she still didn't know how or when it happened, she couldn't keep it from Oliver. As Thea said, he loved her and would be thrilled to know she was having his baby.

"Thea, do you know where Oliver is?"

"I think he went to the office. He has an important meeting with the board of directors this morning."

"And how long is this meeting?"

"It'll probably take most of the morning," said Thea. "My guess is that he won't be free until lunch. Did you want me to call him and tell him that you need to see him? If I know my brother, he'll clear his schedule in a heartbeat for you."

Felicity hesitated. While she didn't want to disturb Oliver in the middle of an important meeting, this was just as important. Besides, it'll give her time to think of what to say. "All right, call him. Tell him that it's imperative that I see him. I don't give a shit what you have to do, just tell him that I need to talk to him."

Thea nodded. "I'll definitely do that. So, how are you going to handle the big reveal?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out," said Felicity. "You just focus on getting Oliver to see me."

Thea nodded and without a word, she got out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number (which wasn't hard, since she had him on speed dial) and tapped her foot as she waited for him to pick up. She hoped that he wasn't still in the meeting.

 _"Thea?"_

When she heard her brother's voice, Thea said, "Ollie, I know that you've got a meeting, but Felicity wants to talk to you right away."

 _"Is she okay?"_

"She's fine," said Thea. "But, she really needs to talk to you. I know I'm being vague, but Felicity will explain everything when you see her."

 _"_ _All right, I'll see what I can do,"_ said Oliver. _"It's not going to be easy, but I'll try to get out of here as quickly as I can. Thea, are you sure Felicity is okay? You sound anxious and when you sound anxious, that means something is wrong."_

"Believe me, nothing is wrong," said Thea. "Like I said, Felicity will explain everything when you see her."

She ended the call and looked at Felicity. "Crap, that was close. I almost gave myself away."

"You did great, Thea," said Felicity. "This will give me time to plan out what I'm going to tell Oliver when I see him." She sighed. "This is all still very confusing. I mean, I never imagined I'd get pregnant before I got married."

"Hey, whatever happens, Ollie won't let you face this alone," said Thea. "He'll be there for you every step of the way. I know that if I was in your situation, Roy would do the same for me."

Felicity smiled. She had seen just how close Thea and Roy had gotten since their relationship began and that he was fiercely loyal to her. "You're right, Thea. Oliver would make a great father. When we talked about having children, he was beaming."

"Well, make that your starting point when you talk to him."

Felicity nodded. "You know what? I think I will. Then, once I have his attention, I'll tell him about the baby."

 _ **Note: Well, I guess I'll end Chapter 1 here before I repeat anything. Don't worry, things will get easier as the story progresses. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Twist of Fate," Felicity tells Thea that she's pregnant. Thea then tells Oliver that Felicity wants to talk to him.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! Thought I'd update my new Arrow fic. I've had an idea for this next chapter in mind for a few days now and, since I have a free moment now, I'll share it with you. No spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Later…_

 **A** million questions raced through his mind as Oliver arrived at the apartment building. Thea's phone call had been vague and he wondered just what Felicity wanted to talk to him about. He thought about it so much that he barely focused on the board meeting. Hell, he didn't even know half the things that were discussed.

 _That's not the main concern at the moment,_ he thought. _I want to find out what Felicity wants to talk to me about. I know Thea said she'd explain everything when she saw me, but I can't help but be nervous._

The nerves didn't let up as he rode the elevator, mostly because he didn't know what to expect from the conversation he and Felicity were going to have. He wondered if she really wasn't okay and she only said she was okay to ease the blow. Shit, that meant she could be dying and it was too late to do anything about it.

 _Please, God, let her be okay. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to Felicity. She's been my whole world since we started dating and if I ever lost her, I'd lose the will to go on._

He got off the elevator and went straight to the apartment, using the keys to open the door. When he entered, Oliver saw that there were candles strewn about. This really confused him. Why were there candles when there weren't any when he left for the office this morning?

"Felicity? Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, Oliver," she said. "Just follow my voice."

Oliver did as she said and he saw her sitting on the couch, surrounded by the candles she had lit. "Thea told me that you wanted to talk to me. Her message was a bit vague." He got nervous. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Felicity got up and approached him. "No, no, no, I would never do that to you." She kissed him. "Why would I _ever_ consider breaking up with the best boyfriend I've ever had?"

Oliver smiled and returned her kiss, pulling her closer as they deepened it. After a few minutes, he stepped back and looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. Now that it was established that she wasn't ending their relationship, they could focus on the real reason Felicity wanted to talk to him.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Felicity bit her lip. "Do you remember when we talked about having children?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he said. "Why?"

Felicity didn't reply right away, just kissed him and then went to fetch the pregnancy test, showing it to him. "I'm pregnant, Oliver."

"You are?"

"Yes," said Felicity. "I'm going to have our baby. I took the test this morning and it turned blue. I really don't know how it happened when we've been careful all the times we were intimate."

"Actually, that's not entirely true," said Oliver. "I think how it happened. How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." Felicity eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"Six weeks ago, we went to Gotham," said Oliver. "I met with Bruce Wayne to discuss a merger with Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises. I wasn't sure how the meeting was going to go, since I never really dealt with Bruce personally. Turns out I had nothing to worry about, because he was more than willing to merge our companies together. I guess he saw a kindred spirit in me."

Felicity nodded. "Okay. And what did we do after that?"

"We were invited to a party at Wayne Manor to celebrate our success," said Oliver. "We had a little bit too much to drink and Bruce offered to let us stay overnight, not wanting us to drive back to our hotel drunk."

As he spoke, Felicity had a flash of memory to that fateful night:

 _Laughter filled the room as Oliver and Felicity walked in, still in the partying mood. The success of the Queen Consolidated/Wayne Enterprises merger was definitely cause for celebration. They closed the door and Oliver pushed Felicity up against it, meeting her gaze as the laughter died down._

 _"I don't know if I've told you this, but you're beautiful."_

 _Felicity laughed. "Oh, I think you told me plenty, but I don't mind hearing it again." She kissed him. "You know, Bruce didn't say anything about the party having to stop just because we're sleeping over."_

 _"No, he didn't," said Oliver, returning her kiss. "What did you have in mind, Miss Smoak?"_

 _Felicity kissed him again and then looked toward the bed. "It has to do with you and me being naked in that bed over there. It looks very cozy and I'd hate for it to go to waste. What do you say, Mr. Queen? Should we have our own private merger?"_

 _Oliver didn't need to be told twice and kissed her roughly, running his hands up and down her body. Felicity returned the kiss and repeated the action. Oliver lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to the bed, depositing her on the sheets, practically ripping her dress off. Felicity pushed his jacket off and ripped his shirt open, throwing them to the floor by the bed, along with her dress. Felicity arched her back and gave him easy access to the clasps of her bra, which he undid without any difficulty._

 _Oliver then removed her panties as Felicity reached down to undo the zipper of his pants, pulling them down and playing with the waist band of his boxers, earning her a growl in return._

 _"Do you want me, Felicity?"_

 _Felicity smiled. "Yes, always."_

 _"Then, you shall have me, all of me."_

 _That was all she wanted to hear and removed his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor by her discarded panties. Once they were completely naked, Oliver grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard and fast, Felicity gyrating in time with his movements, pulling away from him to let out a scream of pleasure._

Felicity blinked as she came back to reality. "Oh my God, I remember that night. In the midst of the celebrating we were doing, I completely forgot about using protection."

"We both did," said Oliver. "But, you want to know what? I don't regret what we did. Do you?"

"No, I don't," said Felicity. "The only question now is, what are we going to do now? We can't keep this to ourselves. We're going to have to tell everyone. The only one who knows is Thea. And I'm going to have to tell my mom."

"You're right, we do," said Oliver. "But, we can worry about that later. Right now, I just want to bask in the moment." He kissed her and then got down on one knee, kissing her belly. "Hey in there, little one. I'm your daddy. I want you to know that I love you already and can't wait to meet you. You and your mommy mean everything to me."

Felicity listened as he talked to the baby, running her fingers through his hair. She knew that Oliver was going to be a great father to their child and she was looking forward to when they would meet him or her.

 _ **Note: I'll end Chapter 2 here before I repeat myself. Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Twist of Fate," Oliver learns about Felicity's pregnancy and remembers that they had gone to Gotham City around the time they conceived.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I got an idea for this next chapter and thought I'd share. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy what I have for you.**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _Queen Consolidated HQ – 2 Days Later…_

 **J** ohn Diggle watched as Oliver paced the floor in front of his desk. The younger man appeared to be rattled, even more than when he was just before the board meeting two days earlier. This change in his behavior worried him.

"Oliver, will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous."

Oliver stopped pacing and looked at his friend. "Sorry, John. I've got a lot on my mind, mostly about Felicity."

"Is she okay?"

"She's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" said John. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just found out the other day. She showed me the test as proof," said Oliver. "She's six weeks along, and I remembered that we had gone to Gotham City to meet with Wayne Enterprises to discuss a merger around the time we conceived." He chuckled nervously. "I knew that Bruce Wayne likes to throw wild parties, but I had no idea they were that wild."

John nodded. "Have you told anyone about it?"

"So far, the only ones who know are myself, Thea, and now, you," said Oliver. "And I know that Felicity's mother is going to want to know that she's going to be a grandmother. Though, I'll leave that part to Felicity." He sighed. "Damn it, what am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean what are you going to do now?" said John. "Oliver, you know what you have to do. You have to get married."

"Married? But, John, we've only been dating a year."

"Do you want this child to be born out of wedlock?"

"Well, no. It's just that I wasn't expecting this," said Oliver. "Felicity and I talked about having children, but not until after we were married." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess life really knows how to throw you a curve ball, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," said John. "Now, you don't have time to waste. It's going to be hard to hide the pregnancy as it progresses, especially when Felicity starts showing."

"You're right about that," said Oliver. "Weddings take time to plan, and that's not something we really have. Not to mention I have to buy the ring, plan the proposal, pick a place to propose, and that crap." He looked at John. "Tell me, John, you've had experience in this sort of thing, do you have any advice for me? I could really use it about now."

"Well, when I proposed to Lyla, I planned a romantic picnic for us in the park," said John. "I'll admit, I was nervous the whole time, because I wanted everything to be perfect, and I didn't want to risk rejection."

"So, what was the outcome?"

John smiled. "What do you think? The evening went off without a hitch and she agreed to marry me. I have a feeling that Felicity will say yes. She loves you and I know you love her just as much."

 _Elsewhere…_

Felicity tried not to be too nervous as she waited for her mother. She had called her yesterday and told her she wanted to meet her for lunch and discuss something with her. She had to admit, it was difficult not to give herself away as she spoke, since Donna Smoak wasn't the kind of woman you hid things from.

She didn't have to wait long because the older blonde walked into the restaurant. A smile on her face, Felicity stood up as her mother got closer to the table.

"Hi, Mom. Were the directions I gave you okay?"

"Yes," said Donna. "Though, I was a bit surprised to get your call. Not that I didn't appreciate it, mind you. I always like hearing from my daughter." She smiled as well and sat down, Felicity following suit a beat later. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" She got nervous. "You and Oliver aren't having problems, are you?"

"Mom, relax, we're fine," said Felicity. "I didn't invite you here to give you bad news. I invited you here to give you _good_ news."

"That's a relief," said Donna. "For a minute there, I thought the worst. Now, to reiterate my first question, what did you want to talk about."

 _Well, it's now or never._ "You remember that Oliver and I talked about having children one day, right?"

"How can I forget?" said Donna. "You know that I'd definitely love having a grandchild to spoil. And I think Oliver would make an excellent father."

"Well, you might be getting your wish sooner than you think."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, that's wonderful!" said Donna. "Please tell me you told Oliver."

"I did," said Felicity. "Well, not right away. I told Thea first and she called him and told I wanted to talk to him. When I saw him later that day, I told him and even showed him the test as proof."

"How did he react?"

"I won't lie, I was worried going in," said Felicity. "But, he reacted to the news the same way you did." She smiled. "He even knelt down and kissed my belly. It was the sweetest thing he has ever done."

Donna grabbed her daughter's hands and held them as she looked into her eyes. She saw the motherly glow that shone in them and it brought back memories of when she was pregnant with Felicity all those years ago.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "This baby is going to be loved, there's no doubt about it." Curiously, she added, "Do you think Oliver is going to propose?"

Felicity was about to answer when she heard her cell phone ring. She got out of her mother's grip and checked to see who was calling her. When she saw Oliver's number, she said, "Hold that thought, Mom. Oliver's calling me."

She quickly answered it before it went to voice mail. "Hey, you. My mom and I were just talking about you."

 _"Shit, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"_

"No, not at all," said Felicity. "What's going on?"

 _"_ _I told John about the baby,"_ said Oliver. _"He was excited about it. I'm guessing that you already told your mother?"_

Felicity detected something different in his voice. "Oliver, are you okay? You sound nervous. Even more nervous than you were the other day."

 _"Let's just say that John gave me some advice,"_ said Oliver. _"I'll tell you about it later."_

"Oliver..."

 _"It's a surprise,"_ said Oliver. _"Wear something pretty and meet me at the apartment. I know I'm sounding vague, like Thea did, but I promise that everything will be revealed when I see you. I love you, Felicity, more than anything. Just trust me on this, okay?"_

He hung up before Felicity could say another word. Donna met her daughter's gaze. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," said Felicity. "But, I'm not going to find out unless I do as Oliver said."

"Sounds like it's a good surprise if he told you to wear something pretty for when you meet him later," said Donna. "Tell you what, how about we make a day of it? We'll go shopping, then go to the beauty parlor."

Felicity went to refuse, but stopped herself. Oliver didn't say anything about her having help from anyone, so she saw no reason not to enlist her mother's assistance in this. "You know what, Mom? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But, I think we should do it after lunch. No sense shopping on an empty stomach, right?"

Donna heard her stomach growl. "You're right. Plus, a growing baby needs to eat."

 _ **Note: I'll end Chapter 3 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Twist of Fate," Oliver tells John about Felicity's pregnancy, and he advises him to propose to her. Meanwhile, Felicity tells her mother, Donna.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I'm back to update this Olicity fic of mine (the last update being July 24). I got an idea for this next chapter and I'm going to share it with you. No spoilers.**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _That Evening…_

 **F** elicity felt her heart pound as she arrived at the apartment building. She had spent the entire afternoon with Donna, buying a new dress and spending the rest of the time at the beauty parlor, where she got her hair done, plus a mani/pedi. Felicity had been reluctant to go the whole nine yards, but there was no arguing with her mother once she set her mind on something.

 _I shudder to think how she'll be once the baby comes,_ she thought. _But, one thing at a time. First, I have to get through tonight with Oliver. Whatever John told him, it's probably important._

She walked into the building and rode the elevator, telling herself to relax. Stress wasn't good for the mother, or the fetus, especially not in the early stages of the pregnancy, and she didn't want to have anything bad happen if she wanted to carry this child to term. In addition to some breathing, she pictured holding her child, and Oliver's proud face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

The ding of the elevator when it reached the designated floor brought her out of her reverie and Felicity made her way to the apartment, placing her hand on her still-flat stomach as she walked. When she arrived at the apartment, she used her key to get in and found the place adorned with candles, giving her a feeling of deja vu.

 _I remember this. I used these candles when I told Oliver about the baby. Wait, this can't be what I think it is, can it?_

Before she could say anything else, she saw Oliver approach her. He smiled at her and said, "Wow, you look beautiful."

"You can thank my mom for that," said Felicity. "She insisted on having a day of it and getting me ready for whatever it is you have in store for us." She looked around at the candles again. "You know, I could've sworn these candles look familiar."

"That's because they are," said Oliver. "I wanted to create a romantic ambiance." He kissed her and took her hands. "Come on, let's go to the living room."

"Oliver, what's going on?" said Felicity. "What advice did John give you and what do the candles have to do with it?"

"You'll see," said Oliver. "Just follow me to the living room, okay?"

Felicity reluctantly nodded and allowed him to lead her to the living room, where the candlelight was more intense. She was still confused about what was going on, but decided not to question it. After all, it might turn out to be something good.

When they got to the middle of the living room, Oliver stopped walking and turned to face her, still grasping onto her hands. He took some deep breaths and closed his eyes, opening them again once he was focused.

"Felicity, this past year with you has been the best year of my life, and I..."

"Oliver, what..."

"No, let me finish," he said. "Where was I? Oh, yes, this past year with you has been the best year of my life, and every day, I'm more and more in love with you. Finding out about this baby, while it was sudden, was the happiest moment of all and I promise you that you'll never want for anything as long as I live." He got down on one knee. "I come before you as man, nothing more, nothing less, to ask you this very important question." He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?"

Felicity gasped as she looked at the ring. "Oh my God, Oliver, it's so beautiful. I love it and I love you." She fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Felicity nodded, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you."

Oliver got to his feet and placed the ring on her finger before wiping her tears and kissing her deeply and passionately. Felicity smiled against his lips and returned the kiss, moaning as it deepened. A few minutes later, they stepped back, looking into each others' eyes, and Oliver gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Felicity. "And I'm guessing the proposal was the advice John gave you?"

"It was," said Oliver. "I asked him what I should do, and he told me the story of how he proposed to Lyla. And, when I got back, I decorated the apartment with candles, remembering how you did the same thing when you told me about the baby. You could say I wanted to make the moment special."

"Well, it definitely worked," said Felicity. "We'll have to thank John for his advice."

"I'll thank him later," said Oliver. "Right now, I want to be with you." He kissed her again. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, definitely," said Felicity. "What did you make us for our proposal dinner?"

"Actually, I had it catered," said Oliver. "I called one of the local Italian restaurants and ordered from their delivery service. I hope everything is to your liking."

Felicity smiled and kissed him again, heading to the kitchen, where she saw the food all set out. Shit, she wasn't expecting this. Then again, she was now engaged to a billionaire, so she was going to have to get used to being pampered.

"Oliver, it's wonderful," she said. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Anything for my future wife and mother of my child," said Oliver. "Well, let's not let this food go to waste."

 _ **Note: Here you go, Chapter 4! I got the idea for it yesterday or the day before that, and wanted to make sure it sounded just as good written out as it did in my head. Enjoy and stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Twist of Fate," Oliver proposes to Felicity.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I thought I'd update this little tale. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _The Following Evening…_

 **F** elicity smiled at Oliver as they rode to the restaurant. Although he looked like he was calm on the outside, on the inside, he was a bundle of nerves. They were going to be announcing their engagement tonight, and he wanted everything to go smoothly for them. She gently took his hand and squeezed it.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too."

He returned her smile. "Thanks, Felicity. I know that this is supposed to be a happy occasion that we're going to be sharing with our family and friends, and yet, it feels like my last visit to the dentist. You know, the time I got a root canal? That shit was painful."

"Well, this is nothing like that," said Felicity. "And I'll be right there with you, so you're not going to be making this announcement alone."

Oliver chuckled. "I know, and I appreciate it." He sighed. "And you want to know the irony of this whole thing? I'm not usually this worked up. When I make speeches in front of colleagues at the office, I'm calm, cool, and collected. And yet, something like this makes me want to vomit."

Felicity listened to what he was saying and then got an idea. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"What's not a bad idea?"

"You just said that when you speak to your colleagues at work, you're calm, right?" said Felicity. "Well, why not pretend that this is a big business meeting and you won't be so nervous when you announce our engagement? It might not be the same thing, but it'll help you relax."

Oliver said nothing at first, just considered what she was telling him. Then, after a few minutes, another smile appeared on his face. "Felicity, you are an absolute genius! I'm going to treat this announcement as one of my business speeches. That way, I won't feel like I'm a condemned prisoner on the way to the death chamber."

"Glad I could help," said Felicity. "I don't want my future husband to stumble on his words as he addresses the guests."

 _Later…_

Oliver looked out at the people in attendance, which included John, Lyla, Thea, Roy, and Donna. For the most part, everyone was having a good time, which was a good thing. He didn't want to make his announcement to people who weren't having a good time. Clearing his throat, he grabbed his fork and tapped the side of the glass to get everyone's attention. It seemed to work because they looked straight at him.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank you each and every one of you for being part of this. Tonight means everything to me and having you here makes it twice as special. Now, before I go off on a tangent, I'll get to the reason why we're all here tonight." He took Felicity's hand and helped her up. "Most of you are aware that Felicity and I are going to be parents thanks in part to my new business partner, Bruce Wayne. Bruce couldn't be here tonight because of a 'function' he needed to attend, but I'm sure he'll find out in the _Gotham Gazette_." He sighed. "I'm sure you're wondering where I'm going with this, so I'll just say it." He smiled at Felicity, earning a smile in return. "The reason we're here tonight is because Felicity has just agreed to marry me and we wanted to announce it to our dearest friends and family."

Upon finishing his speech, he took Felicity in his arms and kissed her as everyone applauded. Donna took out her camera and snapped a few pictures of her daughter and future son-in-law in that position, but the couple was too caught up in their moment to notice.

A few minutes passed before Oliver and Felicity finished kissing and looked over at Donna, who was still taking pictures. Oliver smiled at his future mother-in-law, knowing that she couldn't resist. That and she'd definitely be taking pictures of the baby when he or she was born.

 _One thing's for sure, this kid is going to have one hell of a life,_ he thought. _Not only will he or she be loved by me and Felicity, but also by Thea and Donna, as well as John and Lyla._

Felicity rolled her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm. "Mom, I think that's enough pictures. Save some for the wedding and for when your grandchild is born."

"Sorry, honey, I wanted to commemorate the occasion," said Donna. "Besides, you and Oliver look great together."

"Thank you, Donna," said Oliver before Felicity could respond to her mother's comment. "I feel the same way you do." He grabbed a glass of wine that just been poured. "I think this occasion deserves a toast."

Everyone raised their glass as he said, "To new beginnings."

To which everyone said, "To new beginnings."

 _Much Later…_

Felicity yawned as she and Oliver entered the apartment. It had been a lovely evening that was shared with everyone who loved and supported them. It made her look forward to even more in the months ahead, because she knew full well that there would be a bridal shower _and_ a baby shower.

"Did you have fun this evening?"

Oliver's question brought her back to reality and she nodded. "Oh, definitely. Everyone was happy that we're getting married, my mom especially. I think she must have taken a thousand pictures tonight."

"A thousand?" said Oliver. "I thought maybe it was more like a million?"

Felicity laughed. "I think that's pushing it a bit." The second she finished speaking, she felt some nausea coming on. "Excuse me."

She hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. Oliver cringed as he heard her throwing up. _I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. Pregnancy isn't without its challenges, and morning and evening sickness is one of them. That and the weird cravings._

After about five minutes, he heard the toilet flush and Felicity emerged from the bathroom. "I'm sorry about that."

Oliver approached her and hugged her. "Don't be sorry. You're just experiencing what every mother experiences, and that's nothing to apologize for. You're going to be a great mother, Felicity, I promise you. And I'm going to be a damn good father."

 _ **Note: Yeah, this chapter was kicking my ass, hence the delay. Anyway, here it is, for your patience, Chapter 5.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
